1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power cable holding structure for a vehicle for holding power cables in a vehicle that can be powered by electricity and a method of assembling the power cable assembly for a vehicle.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-19888, filed Jan. 28, 2004, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
Because of the large diameter and resulting heavy load of power cables that supply power from a power supply such as a battery to the motor for traveling and driving in an electric vehicle, various proposals have heretofore been made for holding structures to retain the power cables (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H05-207610).
Compressors for air conditioners in some vehicles that can be powered by electricity, such as hybrid electric vehicles, have in recent years been constituted as an electric compressor that is driven by the engine when the engine runs and is driven by electric power supplied from a power supply such as a battery when the engine idles. Although the power cables supplying power to this compressor, in relation to the impressed voltage, normally have a smaller diameter compared to the motor power cables, as a holding structure for these cables, it is desirable to give consideration to their effect on the space above the floor (cabin space) and workability and the like when fitting the power cables to the vehicle body.
The present invention was conceived in view of the above circumstances and, in a power cable holding structure for a vehicle, has as its object minimizing effects on the space above the floor as well as enhancing workability when fitting the power cables, and, in a method of assembling the power cable assembly for a vehicle to realize this, has as its object improving the productivity.